


now, eyeliner.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [20]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The Grandmaster does Loki's makeup.





	now, eyeliner.

**Author's Note:**

> ☀️ Frostmaster (unless you're tired of it, you're on a roll today!) with the Gm doing Loki's makeup for the first time?
> 
> For led-lite on Tumblr! <3

Loki swallows, shifting in the seat, and the Grandmaster draws him a little closer. There’s the smallest of smiles on the Grandmaster’s face, and his hands are so  _gentle_  where they draw Loki’s hair back from his face, setting it behind a light band of metal to keep it out of the way.

“You’ve, uh, you’ve got such great features, you know, Lo-Lo,” the Grandmaster says mildly, and Loki watches him uncertainly, waiting for whatever unpleasantness will follow, but it doesn’t come. The Grandmaster begins to fat brush against Loki’s cheeks, and Loki sighs at the sensation of the bristles soft against his skin, against the hard jut of his cheekbone. He can smell the powder of the dark make-up, taste its chalky consistency on the air. 

“Thank you, Grandmaster,” Loki murmurs. 

It unnerves him, when the Grandmaster chooses to be this gentle. He is so certain there will be a hard edge to it, but sometimes, the Grandmaster is in the mood to be gentle, is in the  _mood_  to be soft, and it fills Loki with the most unspeakable terror. He does not know when it will end, and he cannot relax, cannot be certain what is expected of him, cannot be certain of  _anything_ –

“You, uh, you done makeup before?”

“A few times,” Loki murmurs as the Grandmaster starts on the other cheek, and Loki shifts his head slightly, allowing the other man a better angle. “I usually just change my skin.” The Grandmaster chuckles, and he takes hold of Loki’s chin, pulling it down and getting Loki to part his lips. Loki shivers as he feels the tip of a lipstick against his lips, dragging over both the lower and the upper lip slowly and leaving the sticky, waxy substance in its wake. 

“So pretty,” the Grandmaster murmurs softly, and he leans in, blowing air over the wax. Loki shivers, tasting stardust on the Grandmaster’s breath, and he looks down at the stripe on the Grandmaster’s chin.

“What does it mean?” Loki asks softly. “Taneleer Tivan has the same mark.” The Grandmaster catches his gaze, and something changes in the haze of golden colour, a sort of light springing to life. “The Collector.”

“He does,” the Grandmaster agrees, amusedly, and he begins to work upon Loki’s eyes, brushing shadow against the lids and making Loki close his eyes. “It’s… An old thing. From my planet - it’s gone now, the planet, the culture, the people. But the stripe, uh, it stays. It’s  _mine_  now, and the other Elders, uh, they’re mine too, so they wear it.” Loki thinks of the braid of his hair Thor had worn in his braid, after his faux-death on Svartalheim, and he inhales slowly. 

“You, uh, you okay there, sweetheart?” Loki nods. Opening his eyes, he looks at the Grandmaster, and he sees the Grandmaster  _smile_ , tapping his thumb against Loki’s chin - where the stripe is, on the Grandmaster’s own chin. “Why don’t you, uh, why don’t you give me a kiss?”

Loki hesitates, but then he leans in, drags his mouth over the Grandmaster’s own, and the Grandmaster kisses him hard, kisses him like he’s  _feral_ , and Loki grunts, pressing right into it. This is easier, this is simple, this is biting and a little painful and  _good_ –

He’s left a little dazed, and the Grandmaster chuckles softly against his mouth.  “Eyeliner now,” he murmurs, and obediently, Loki nods. 

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
